


Spellbound

by waterwingeddove



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, post-season 2 finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 03:37:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4419680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterwingeddove/pseuds/waterwingeddove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jemma's safe and freed from the Monolith, and Bobbi can finally go back to what she used to do without feeling as if everything she does is a waste of time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spellbound

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS SO FLUFFY IT PUTS BUNNIES TO SHAME. YOU'VE BEEN WARNED.

She’s tired, she’s aching, and she’s sweating, but this is the first time in so long Bobbi’s been able to workout in the gym without feeling like she’s wasting her time. She needs this. **  
**

When the Monolith absorbed Jemma, if Bobbi wasn’t doing something  _directly_ related to rescuing Jemma, she was as irritable as could be. The entire team was dedicated to saving Jemma, of course, but Bobbi just found herself completely invested in getting her back, even with the countless injuries from the incident with Ward and Kara. Bobbi missed her friend, she could even admit that, but it was a bit  _too_  much for just a ‘friend.’ So once Jemma was rescued and confirmed to be okay, Bobbi could finally relax and spend time doing stuff outside of work, like the gym.

She’s throwing rounds at the punching bag, letting off steam and trying to get back into shape after all her injuries, and she isn’t going easy on herself. Bobbi can feel the ache in her bones growing, but she presses on until a sharp pain shoots through her left shoulder in the place where she was shot. She reluctantly stops and puts a hand over the scarring tissue, grunting. She curses under her breath at herself and glowers back at the heavy bag, and with one last, low growl, she drives her heel straight into the bag and breaks it clean off its chain. She’s been going nonstop at that thing for an hour; it’s a marvel it lasted as long as it did against her.

Bobbi groans and walks over to her where she kept her water bottle and towel, taking a sip and wiping off her forehead before going back to applying pressure on her shoulder. Her break doesn’t last for long, since a small figure peers into the gym curiously soon after Bobbi stopped.

“Bobbi?” Jemma calls, walking further inside, “Is everything alright?”

Bobbi does her best to force a smile, trying to even out her breathing and moving to get her water again. “Yeah, of course, Jem. S’all good here.”

“Are you positive?” Jemma lets out a nervous laugh, glancing back at the punching bag on the floor by the wall, “Because it wasn’t like that when I walked by here two hours ago.”

Even as a trained spy, Bobbi still can’t seem to put up a believable front around Jemma, “Letting off some steam..?” She couldn’t help but crack a smile at her pathetic attempt at a lie.

It gets through to Jemma, and her nervous smile softens as she walks closer to Bobbi and takes a seat on the nearby bench. When Bobbi joins her on the bench, Jemma places her hands on her lap and continues, “Bobbi, what’s really the issue? I’ve seen you ‘blow off steam,’ but it’s never ended with a dislodged heavy bag. A few scuffs on the wall, sure, but nothing like this.” Jemma says, a bit lighthearted.

Bobbi rests her elbows on her knees and grins at Jemma out of the corner of her eye. “I’d tell you I was trying to get back into shape, but you’d probably see through that, huh?” Bobbi grins, nudging at Jemma’s shoulder.

Jemma lets out a laugh and leans away before swaying back into Bobbi’s side. “Well, it’s certainly plausible and it seems like you, but I’m assuming it’s not just that.”

Exhaling a heavy breath, Bobbi purses her lips together and shrugs. “I finally have some free time, so I’m catching up on things I didn’t have a chance to do lately.”

Jemma’s brow furrows, and she stares at Bobbi, confused, “You normally  _always_ can find time to go to the gym. What was keeping you so busy?” She pauses for a second after asking, and a wave of worry, concern, and guilt soon washes over her face, “Bobbi, this wasn’t because of me, was it? Oh, I’m so sorry-”

“Jemma- Jemma. Please. Don’t blame yourself.” Bobbi says, her brows knitting together in concern and her hands gently taking Jemma’s, “It wasn’t your fault.”

Bobbi’s words aren’t of much help, and Jemma still sounds guilty and apologetic. Tears threaten to fall from her eyes, “You must’ve been so worried-”

“Hey,” Bobbi starts, assertive enough to stop Jemma but still soft and caring. Her hand goes to rest on Jemma’s cheek and to have their eyes meet, “You’re back now. That was my endgame. I didn’t care what happened to me while getting there. The fact that you’re here-  _with me_  -is all that matters.” She can’t- and doesn’t want to -fight the soft smile that tugs at her lips.

Jemma’s quiet for a second, seemingly letting Bobbi’s words register while staring into Bobbi’s blue eyes, before letting out a small laugh and wiping at the tears forming in her eyes in relief. Placing her hand over the one Bobbi’s resting on her cheek, Jemma leans in and rests her head on the crane of Bobbi’s neck. “You’re far too sweet for your own good, Agent Morse. Especially towards me.”

Bobbi exhales a silent laugh, setting her free hand on Jemma’s waist and pulling her close as she lets out a content sigh, “Yeah, well, I don’t know if ‘sweet’ is the word I’d use.”

Pulling back to take a look at Bobbi’s face, Jemma lets her thumb draw circles over the back of Bobbi’s hand. “Oh? And what word  _would_  you use?” She asks with a playful voice.

“Spellbound.” The smile on Bobbi’s lips couldn’t be fonder when she finds herself lost in Jemma’s gorgeous eyes, thumb absentmindedly running over Jemma’s cheek. Jemma closes her eyes and lowers her head out of laughter, and when she glances back at Bobbi, there’s nothing but honesty written all over Bobbi’s face. After a few moments, Bobbi’s eyes fall shut as she gently joins their lips together in a kiss. It’s slow, and light, and only when Jemma presses back does it actually feel like something they’re both not just imagining.

When they part, their foreheads rest together, and something in Bobbi has changed. Something’s tugged at her heartstrings, and suddenly she feels herself becoming more emotional than she normally lets herself show. Her eyebrows are knit together and her bottom lip is starting to jut out. She squeezes her eyes shut and pulls Jemma closer as if she’s afraid she’ll lose her if she doesn’t. “I’m so glad you’re safe. I missed you  _so much_.” Bobbi says in a whisper.

Jemma nods, placing her hands at either side of Bobbi’s face and keeping her close as well. “I missed you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> this was from a prompt request i got on tumblr - first kiss! you can catch me over at waterwingeddove if you wanna scream about simmorse. i know i do and i don't even watch the show. i'm just in love with these two idiots and their love. thanks for reading- hopefully more to come in the future!


End file.
